You Know You're Right
by Marorin5
Summary: Mia was right when she had said Dom was like gravity. But, he knew in his heart that he had been right when he said she'd been the one that pulled him in.


**Hello! So… I'm not exactly _sure_ how this happened, but I was listening to _You Know You're Right_ by Nirvana (which was pretty obvious considering that's the title of this thing XD) while trying to get over a writer's block I seem to have right now, and I somehow related the song to Brian and Mia after the first movie. I don't know why, or how, but I did. I don't know how my brain works anymore, haha. **

**So, um, hope you enjoy my attempt to get over a writer's block! XD**

* * *

Brian O'Conner stared at the mirror, his mind going overdrive with all the thoughts filling his head. He had let Dominic Toretto go. He had let him go away. He should've been thinking about his current situation—he couldn't stay in LA after he had flipped—about what he would do with himself. He should've been driving somewhere to get away before he was arrested by now. He should've been thinking about what he would do with his life.

But, all his thoughts kept going back to _her._

He was doing her a favor, he told himself. He was doing her a favor letting her go. After everything he had done, he didn't have the right to come back to her. She probably hated him. She had all the right to hate him. He had lied to her, betrayed her, destroyed her family. It wasn't something he could apologize for. How could she forgive him for that?

He had no right to go to that house and talk to her. Hell, she probably didn't want to see him at all. And he really couldn't blame her. He wanted to see her. He really did. He wanted to talk to her, make her understand, make her see how sorry he was, and if he got lucky, he wanted to kiss her, held her, just be with her. But, he wasn't stupid. He knew he couldn't. He wasn't going to fool himself. Not anymore.

Mia Toretto had been interesting in a way he couldn't explain. She was beautiful, she was smart, she was everything a man could wish for. She was so proud, and yet so innocent in a way. It was strange; how a girl like Mia fit in the world of street racing and crimes—even though she didn't really participate, she was still part of that world. And it was so interesting to him. So damn appealing. Her sweet yet cocky personality, her eyes, her smile— _everything._ It didn't take long for Brian to fall in love with her.

Fall in love with the main suspect's little sister.

How utterly pathetic.

Brian had gone undercover many times—it wasn't the first time he had pretended to be someone else and lied to everyone's faces. He always got the job done, and he had quite a past involving cars and street races, so he was the best choice of the LAPD to take on this assignment. It had been such a huge opportunity—working with the FBI, getting that detective badge he wanted. It should've been easy. He should've gone in, got the evidence they needed, and get out. As simple as that.

Then he went into that store, met Mia Toretto, and it changed everything.

Mia was the little sister. She was shielded—Dom made sure of that—and everyone knew her as the King's sister. She didn't want to be on the shadows. She didn't want to be loved because of her brother. She wanted to be loved for being herself. She wanted to be number one. She'd told him it was nice to be number one once in a while. To be put first, that was what she wanted. And he wanted to put her first—he _tried_ to. He really did.

He listened to everything she said, not because he needed information on the team but because he was interested in her. He wanted to know about her, and it wasn't because it was his job to get information. It was because he was attracted to her, ever since the beginning, and his feelings for her only grew as he got to know her more.

He loved her for who she was.

He shouldn't have fooled himself into believing their relationship actually had a future. It was over before it had even started. Brian knew that—she should've known that—but he was foolish enough to convince himself he actually had a chance to keep his job _and_ Mia. He really didn't think things through. He was acting based on his feelings. He wasn't sure how it happened, but the Toretto crew ended up meaning something to him.

A family.

That thing he never had.

And damn, it felt good to be a part of it. He loved being part of that team. And he loved Mia. It suddenly felt like being a cop was the lie, and that being a part of Dom's team wasn't. And the rational part of Brian knew that it was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself from feeling that way. And instead of coming clean, he kept on with the lies because deep down, he thought he could save Dom and the others from going to prison. He didn't want them to be the culprits, and he was willing to try and blame others like Johnny Tran to let them get away.

He wanted to give Mia what she deserved; happiness. And he knew she'd be happy if her family was there with her. But, he took that away. He took that away, even though he tried to prevent it. And after that race with Dom, he'd made this decision, and gave the man his keys. Because, maybe, the family would stick together if Dom was free.

Now, he had to leave LA. He knew he couldn't stay, and it wasn't only to get away from Mia. It was because he had let Dom go, and that was a crime the LAPD wouldn't just ignore. He had to escape, go somewhere else. Wherever. It didn't matter. All for the woman and the family he'd had for a while only to let slip through his fingers.

Mia was right when she had said Dom was like gravity.

But, he knew in his heart that he had been right when he said she'd been the one that pulled him in.

* * *

 **I know this isn't the best thing I've ever written, but if you leave a review or something, I would appreciate it. XD Also, if you like Brian/Mia, then you could check my story _Choice._ ;)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
